Sucedió en verano
by Cris Snape
Summary: Arthur y Molly Weasley deciden irse de vacaciones por primera vez en su vida y terminan encontrándose con alguien totalmente inesperado. Regalo de No-Cumpleaños para Sorg-esp.


**SUCEDIÓ EN VERANO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Regalo de No-Cumpleaños para Sorg-esp. Porque lo prometido es deuda**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

_Este one-shot es una continuación de mi fic "Un nuevo mundo" y está ambientado en el universo sorg-expandido, así que no esperéis encontrar por aquí a los personajes más habituales de Harry Potter. Tan solo contamos con la presencia de los señores Weasley y de un miembro de la primera Orden del Fénix cuya identidad averiguaréis leyendo el citado "Un nuevo mundo"._

_Espero no meter mucho la pata con los detalles, Sorg. Por supuesto, también me gustaría que disfrutaras de este regalo. Me ha costado mucho más tiempo del que yo pensaba sacarlo a la luz._

_En fin. Me dejo de rollos y voy al tema. Saludos a todos y a todas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madrid, agosto de 2011<strong>_

Arthur Weasley estaba enfurruñado. Una hora antes, su esposa Molly y él habían llegado a la habitación de hotel y desde entonces el brujo no había dejado de gruñir y demostrar que estaba muy enfadado con su esposa. En realidad llevaba así desde el día anterior, cuando comprendió que viajarían a Madrid utilizando un traslado_r_ internacional y no subiendo en uno de esos aviones muggle_s_ que tanto le fascinaban. Hermione les había explicado que esos chismes eran bastante seguros y que rara vez sufrían accidentes, pero Molly no pensaba poner un pie en un cacharro como ese sin saber exactamente cómo era capaz de volar. Prefería las escobas con muchísima diferencia, aunque la mujer reconocía que el vuelo no era lo suyo. Por supuesto que se defendía con relativamente facilidad porque era una bruja y se suponía que todos los brujos debían saber hacer esa clase de cosas, pero no le gustaba. Por eso había rechazado la sugerencia de Ron de hacer el viaje en escoba y por ese motivo Arthur estaba enfadado con ella: sin Ron nunca hubiera hecho esa proposición, Molly no se hubiera negado y Hermione no habría mencionado el tema de los aviones, Arthur no se habría hecho ilusiones y su esposa no tendría que haber discutido con él para quitarle ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

—Algún día lo conseguiré, Molly –Le había dicho Arthur con mucha seriedad, con esa expresión decidida que indicaba que no pensaba rendirse nunca— Voy a volar en avión y no podrás hacer nada para impedírmelo.

Al escuchar semejante tontería, Molly Weasley había reprendido a su marido y le había impuesto el viaje en traslador. Arthur había tenido la tentación de negarse a ir con ella, pero llevaban desde principios de año preparando esas vacaciones y en realidad le apetecía pasar unos días de asueto. Los Weasley siempre habían sido bastante pobres y Arthur y Molly nunca se habían podido permitir un viaje en condiciones, ni siquiera una luna de miel. Por suerte, ahora que todos sus hijos se ganaban las habichuelas por sus propios medios, el matrimonio había ahorrado algo de dinero y allí estaban, preparados para pasar diez días conociendo los entresijos del mundo mágico de la península ibérica.

Había sido idea de Hermione. Su nuera había quedado absolutamente fascinada con aquel país durante el viaje que había realizado a finales del año anterior y ella sola se las había arreglado para convencerlos de ir hasta allí. Les había contado maravillas de Madrid, Toledo y Sevilla y les había sugerido una visita a Lisboa y a Coimbra porque, aunque ella no tuvo ocasión de conocer dichas ciudades, había leído muchas cosas interesantes sobre ellas. Arthur Weasley, que al principio había estado entusiasmado con la idea de hacer turismo al estilo muggle y largarse a alguna playa del levante a tostarse bajo el sol, escuchó a Hermione con atención y apenas necesitó un empujoncito para afirmar que irían a los lugares marcados por la joven bruja. Molly, por su parte, sólo quería pasar unos días alejada de Inglaterra, conocer sitios nuevos y disfrutar de la compañía de su marido en exclusiva por primera vez en décadas. Porque, si bien era cierto que los hijos se habían marchado hacía mucho tiempo, ahora eran los nietos los que les robaban bastantes horas de soledad. Y Molly no se quejaba, pero si había dos brujos en Inglaterra que se merecían unas vacaciones, esos eran Arthur y ella.

Habían llegado al Ministerio de Magia a las once en punto de la mañana y lo único que habían hecho desde entonces fue ir al Hotel Warlock. Molly había tenido ocasión de comprobar que el calor madrileño era intenso y bastante seco, y Arthur había comentado que el edificio que servía de sede del Ministerio de Magia no parecía muy antiguo. Hermione había comentado algo de que su creación era relativamente reciente, pero Molly siempre tendía a perderse en el mar de datos que sea jovencita era capaz de proporcionar sobre los temas más variados, así que no recordaba exactamente cuándo se construyó. También habían podido echarle un vistazo al barrio mágico, que a esas alturas del año estaba plagado de gente a pesar del calor.

A Molly le había llamado la atención que no vistieran del modo tradicional. Hermione también les dijo algo respecto a eso, pero una cosa era oírlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos. En Inglaterra, tan solo los hijos de muggles utilizaban esa clase de ropa. La mayoría seguía optando por las túnicas incluso en verano, pero los españoles eran diferentes. Hermione decía que incluso los sangre puras de familias ancestrales no tenían problema a la hora de mezclarse con la gente no—mágica. Muchos vivían entre los muggles como si fueran uno más, y a Molly le resultaba difícil de creer. A veces hasta le costaba asumir que su hijo Percy se hubiera casado con una chica muggle y se hubiera ido a vivir a un bloque de pisos en el centro de Londres, así que saber que había un montón de magos para los que aquella clase de vida era lo normal la dejaba un poco aturdida.

Arthur en cambio estaba encantado. Por fuera se empeñaba en parecer molesto tras el disgusto del avión, pero por dentro no cabía en sí de júbilo. Se moría de ganas por conocer más de toda aquella gente tan pintoresca y pensaba escaparse a dar un paseíto por el Madrid muggle dijera Molly lo que dijera. Estar allí era una oportunidad única para comprobar si la convivencia entre muggles y magos era posible y no pensaba desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. El retrato que Hermione había hecho de aquella sociedad le había dejado extasiado y con una ganas increíbles de empaparse de todo aquello. Pero no por el momento. Lo único que le importaba mientras terminaba de colocar su ropa en el armario era que Molly se diera cuenta de lo disgustado que estaba por no haber podido montar en avión. Había sido un detalle muy feo por parte de su esposa. No era justo que su hijo Ron hubiera subido en un avión y él no porque, mientras que a su hijo le daban igual aquellas cosas, a él le apasionaba. Pero algún día iba a lograrlo, aunque tuviera que fugarse para conseguirlo.

—¿Has terminado ya, Arthur?

La voz de su esposa le sobresaltó. El brujo contempló el guardarropa con los ojos entornados y asintió con desgana, cerrando las puertas con un movimiento de varita. La habitación que les había tocado en suerte era bastante amplia y agradable, en perfecta sintonía con el resto del hotel. El Warlock no tenía nada que ver que con El Caldero Chorreante. Hannah Longbottom, su nueva dueña, se había esforzado muchísimo para darle un aire nuevo a la vieja posada londinense, pero seguía siendo un local muy antiguo y eso se notaba. Su arquitectura era muy distinta a la del Warlock y, aunque a Arthur le gustaban todos aquellos espacios amplios y bien iluminados, prefería el encanto rústico del viejo Caldero. Molly parecía estar de acuerdo con él a juzgar por cómo había fruncido el ceño cuando la recepcionista le había entregado aquella llave de cartón.

—¿No tienes hambre? –Molly se acercó un poco a él. El día anterior se había puesto un poco en plan basilisco, pero ahora su actitud era conciliadora. Quería que las vacaciones fuesen perfectas y, a decir verdad, Arthur también.— Hermione dice que en España normalmente se come más tarde, pero podríamos tomar un tentempié.

— ¡Uhm! No suena mal. Si tenemos suerte, puede que hasta nos encontremos con la directora del hotel. ¿Cómo dijo Hermione que se llamaba?

—No lo recuerdo. Pero es una licántropa.

A pesar de que Molly había apreciado muchísimo al difunto Remus Lupin y de que era plenamente consciente de que los hombres lobo no eran en absoluto peligrosos mientras que no hubiera luna llena, la bruja no pudo contener un escalofrío. El miedo que le provocaba escapaba por completo a su control. Sin embargo, Arthur no parecía afectado en absoluto y sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

—Debe ser interesante conocerla. ¿No te parece? Me parece increíble la diferencia tan abismal que existe entre el trato que se les da a los licántropos en Inglaterra y el que se les da aquí. Hermione tiene mucho trabajo por delante, pero estoy seguro de que va a poder lograr mejores condiciones para ellos. ¿No crees?

—Estoy convencida de que esa chica puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga.

—Seguro que sí. Pero bajemos. Me muero por probar un poco del famoso jamón ibérico. ¿Crees que tendrán en el hotel?

Molly no tenía ni idea, pero esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera porque Arthur no estaba en condiciones de soportar una decepción más.

* * *

><p>Darío estaba leyendo el periódico deportivo muggle de mayor tirada del país. El día anterior se había vivido un nuevo clásico futbolístico y las relaciones entre las hinchadas de los equipos rivales eran cuanto menos complicadas. Darío, que prefería el baloncesto como deporte muggle y que era todo un fanático del quidditch, no sentía ninguna simpatía por ninguno de los dos mejores equipos de fútbol nacionales, así que estaba un poco harto de leer siempre las mismas cosas. Además, el escándalo no era para tanto. Los redactores de aquel diario deberían haberse enterado de todo el follón que se había producido en la Liga Nacional de Quidditch un par de años antes, después de un partido un tanto tenso entre los Murciélagos de Valencia y el Herensuge de Navarra. Uno de los entrenadores de los Murciélagos había hechizado a Alina Bennasar, la afamada cazadora del Herensuge, y la pobre había estado a punto de matarse. El escándalo fue mayúsculo y los Murciélagos habían terminado por descender de categoría después de descubrir que los entrenadores habían jugado sucio en más de un partido. Y pensar que los muggles echaban chispas porque un tipo le metía un dedo en el ojo a otro tipo. Estaban chalados.<p>

Darío ojeó rápidamente la amplia sección dedicada al fútbol y se enfrascó en la actualidad de la selección de baloncesto. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no se enteraba del pequeño caos que su madre estaba intentado arreglar en la tienda que poseía en el barrio mágico madrileño. Clara vendía calderos desde hacía muchos años y, aunque estaba acostumbrada a bregar con decenas de brujas histéricas cuando se aproximaba el inicio del curso, ese día estaba siendo un auténtico caos. Y no por la afluencia de clientes precisamente.

— ¡Darío! Haz el favor de echarle un vistazo a tu hermana.

El joven alzó la vista y buscó con la mirada a Amelia, la hija que su madre había tenido con el bueno de John Doe. O Caradoc Dearborn para los amigos. La niña tenía siete años, el pelo más rubio que Darío había visto nunca, los ojos verdosos y una facilidad asombrosa para meterse en líos. Era una chiquilla nerviosa y traviesa que había causado más de un desastre mágico hasta que su padre, harto de tanto caos doméstico, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarla a las clases de magia especiales que daba en un colegio de Toledo. Doc intentó que Amelia controlara su magia en casa, y lo hizo durante bastante tiempo, pero la niña no había mejorado hasta que no empezó a ir al cole. Su padre afirmaba que la presencia de otros niños, el poder jugar con ellos y compartir experiencias, le había hecho mucho bien. Darío creía que el hecho de tener su primera varita ayudaba bastante.

A Darío le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su hermana. La considerable diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos había traído bastantes cosas positivas. Darío nunca había tenido que pelearse con ella y Amelia veía en él una especie de héroe y ejemplo a seguir. Era el único que jamás le regañaba, que siempre le concedía todos sus caprichos y que no sentía ningún reparo a la hora de darle ideas para cometer travesuras. Darío, a sus diecinueve años bien cumplidos, creía que debía sentirse avergonzado por comportarse de esa forma con su hermana, pero la verdad era que se lo pasaba muy bien consintiéndola en todo. Bastante tenía la pobrecita con aguantar a sus padres.

En ese momento, Amelia estaba desordenando el escaparate. Su madre, que era un poco maniática con el orden, podía pasar horas colocando cada cosa en su sitio, así que Darío no quería imaginarse lo que la pobre mujer debía estar sufriendo al ver tanto caos en su obra. Decidido a apiadarse de ella, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se acercó a su hermana. Amelia tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas y una mirada de falsa inocencia que parecía hacer mucha gracia a Ricardo Vallejo, el padre de Darío.

— ¡Ey, enana! Te invito a un helado si prometes portarte bien.

Amelia observó a Darío. Obviamente estaba intentando decidir si merecía la pena abandonar aquel juego tan divertido para irse con su hermano. Pero como un helado siempre era un helado, dio un saltito de emoción y no tardó ni un segundo en agarrarse a la mano de Darío.

—Nos vamos a tomar algo, mamá. –Anunció el chico mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Ni se te ocurra comprarle un cucurucho –La voz de Clara no admitía réplica— Su padre la castigó ayer.

—Vale, mamá.

Darío y Amelia traspasaron el umbral antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo más. La niña parecía un poco disgustada por ese último intercambio de palabras y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Has dicho que íbamos a por un helado.

—Eso es.

—Pero le has dicho a mamá que no me comprarás uno.

Darío sonrió. Si algo había aprendido de su padre, aparte de que traficar con nogtails no era una buena idea, fue a interpretar la realidad como le venía en gana. Agachándose frente a su hermana, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y puso cara de maldad. Amelia adoraba esa cara.

—Mamá dijo que nada de cucuruchos. No mencionó los polos de hielo, ni los granizados ni las horchatas.

Amelia imitó su sonrisa. Darío estaba bastante convencido de que esa niña iba a ser temible cuando fuera un poco más mayor y no podía evitar carcajearse cuando imaginaba la cara que pondría Doc al descubrir que su hija era toda una rebelde. El hombre, que siempre se comportaba con absoluta corrección y que era todo un ejemplo de perfecto caballero inglés, iba a desmayarse por la impresión. Darío se incorporó y volvió a coger la mano de su hermana mientras empezaban a caminar.

— ¿Y por qué estás castigada?

—Papá me dijo que no hiciera magia en casa y yo –Amelia se encogió de hombros y no pareció ni mínimamente avergonzada— Hice magia en casa.

Darío soltó una risotada. Si fuera un hermano mayor responsable, le recordaría a Amelia que estaba actuando muy mal, pero como no lo era, le rió la gracia y se dijo que no se limitaría a comprarle un granizado. Esa niña se había ganado una bolsa repleta de chucherías.

* * *

><p>A pesar de no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo aquellos dos hombres, Arthur Weasley estaba absolutamente fascinado con su conversación. Molly estaba a su lado, observando con atención el escaparate de una tienda de moda, absorta en el corte de las túnicas de fiesta. Arthur se esforzaba por prestarle atención, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito porque los dos brujos españoles tenían entre manos un periódico muggle. ¡Muggle!<p>

Audrey, la esposa de su hijo Percy, acostumbraba a hacerle regalos procedentes directamente del mundo no mágico como pilas, _felétonos_ móviles o libros de instrucciones de aparatos _eclésticos._ Unas semanas antes incluso le había llevado un ejemplar del que sería el último número de un periódico muggle, _The News of the World, _que se cerraría por un extraño escándalo que, sinceramente, a Arthur no le interesaba mucho. Lo único que llamaba la atención del hombre era el extraño papel en que estaban impresas sus páginas, la sección de deportes y las imágenes inmóviles de la portada. Sin embargo, ahora que esos brujos españoles discutían sobre algo relacionado con un tal _Mou-no-sé-qué-más_, Arthur se arrepentía de no haberle echado un vistacillo a aquellas noticias.

—Arthur. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El tono de voz de Molly había sonado un poco cortante. Arthur dio un respingo y giró la cabeza en dirección a su mujer, que tenía el ceño fruncido. El pobre hombre hubiera querido ser capaz de disimular, pero sabía que era mejor no tratar de engañar a Molly. Además, él nunca fue un buen mentiroso.

—Disculpa, querida. Me he despistado. ¿Qué me decías?

Molly puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, pero no dejó aflorar todo su genio. Estaban de vacaciones y era normal que su marido sintiera curiosidad por la forma de vida de aquella gente.

— ¿Qué te parece esa túnica? –Molly señaló una prenda azul oscuro con flores plateadas bordadas en los ribetes— Si la llevara en la próxima fiesta del Ministerio estaría fabulosa. ¿No crees? El corte no está nada visto en Inglaterra y, quién sabe, podría ponerse de moda.

Arthur observó la túnica con ojo clínico y, aunque nunca había entendido gran cosa sobre ropa femenina, le pareció bastante bonita. Y seguro que llamaría la atención en el Ministerio. Durante años no había podido llevarla a las fiestas oficiales porque siempre habían tenido demasiados niños y muy poco dinero, pero ahora no sólo podían permitirse tomar unas vacaciones. Molly y Arthur acudían a todas los eventos sociales que se producían en el mundo mágico. Molly poco a poco se había ido haciendo con algunas joyas y túnicas elegantes y a Arthur le encantaba verla tan radiante de felicidad. Después de tantos años de sacrificios, su mujer se merecía eso y más.

—Si te gusta, deberías comprártela –Aseguró con decisión— ¿Has cogido el dinero muggle?

Molly asintió. No llevaban más que unas horas en España, pero a cada paso que daba se llevaba una sorpresa. Lo de tener que utilizar esa moneda, los euros, era sólo una más de las cosas que la desconcertaban. Arthur había estado observando los billetitos con curiosidad durante un rato, pero finalmente se los había dado a ella, suponiendo acertadamente que Molly se encargaría de hacer todas las compras necesarias. La túnica de fiesta no era algo imprescindible, pero sí un capricho que podían permitirse al fin.

—Después iremos a tomar un helado. Hace un calor horrible.

Arthur asintió y la boca se le hizo agua. Le apetecía muchísimo tomar algo frío y ni siquiera tenía que ser muggle para satisfacerle.

* * *

><p>Amelia agarró su polo de limón y le dio un mordisco consiguiendo que a su hermano le entraran escalofríos con solo mirarla. Darío cogió el cucurucho de nata y chocolate que el vendedor le tendía y rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus bermudas en busca de unas monedas. Mientras pagaba, se le ocurrió que tal vez a la niña le gustaría ir a la tienda de mascotas; hacía algún tiempo que venía dando la lata con que quería un puffskein y ya casi tenía convencido a su padre para que le comprara uno. Sin embargo, cuando guardaba las vueltas de los helados, Amelia dio un gritito que le sobresaltó.<p>

— ¡Alberto!

Desde que era muy pequeño, Darío había aprendido a no alejarse de los mayores. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años no entendía por qué su padre insistía una y otra vez en ese tema, pero conforme fue creciendo había ido escuchando historias sobre Ricardo Vallejo y a esas alturas lo comprendía perfectamente y solía optar por ser prudente. No obstante, esa mañana no tuvo tiempo de detener a su hermana. Vio como Amelia corría hacia un niño de aspecto nervioso y que debía tener más o menos su edad. El chiquillo estaba acompañado por un hombre de mediana edad, trajeado y de ojos claros, y por una chica un tanto desgarbada que se comía un cucurucho con ayuda de una de esas cucharitas de plástico. Amelia llegó hasta ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y enseguida comenzó a hablar atropelladamente con el tal Alberto.

—Buenos días –Cuando se reunió con el pequeño grupo, Darío saludó al hombre mayor y después se dirigió a su hermana— Amelia, no tienes que correr así.

— ¡Mira, Darío! –La niña ignoró por completo el reproche del chico. Era tan raro que Darío le regañara que ni siquiera parecía algo posible— Es Alberto. Del cole.

Darío frunció el ceño. Después de que su madre y Doc decidieran casarse, se habían instalado definitivamente en Toledo. Su madre se aparecía todos los días en la tienda de Madrid y era Doc el que casi siempre llevaba a Amelia al colegio. Darío algunas veces había ido a recogerla, pero Alberto no le sonaba de nada. Aunque, pensándolo mejor y teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraban en ese momento, lo más lógico era pensar que se conocían del colegio mágico.

— ¿De Toledo?

Amelia asintió y continuó charlando con su amiga. Los helados no eran el tema de conversación más interesante del mundo, pero Darío suponía que tendrían para un rato y centró su atención en los acompañantes del niño. El hombre sonreía con esa cara que solían poner los adultos cuando observaban el comportamiento de los más pequeños, mientras que la chica se había puesto roja como un tomate. Darío se dio cuenta de que ella apartaba la vista rápidamente en cuanto la miró y sonrió internamente. Sí. A veces las chicas se comportaban de esa forma cuando lo veían. No era por presumir ni nada, pero Darío se consideraba medianamente guapo y había tenido sus ligues aquí y allá. Pero no con chiquillas como aquella. Aunque era alta, no debía tener más de catorce o quince años y él prefería que fueran un poco mayores. En otras circunstancias se las habría apañado para guiñarle un ojo sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

—Alberto ha estado dando clases especiales en Toledo. Tenía algunos problemas para controlar su magia –Explicó el hombre sin perder la sonrisa, dejando que los niños siguieran a lo suyo.

— ¡Oh! Amelia también necesitó ayuda. Su padre es uno de los profesores del centro –Darío se mordió la lengua. Había estado a punto de mencionar el verdadero nombre de Doc. A veces se le olvidaba que había llegado a España con una falsa identidad y que era conveniente ser muy discretos en ese sentido. Caradoc Dearborn no era un criminal, pero había dejado atrás muchas cosas y lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte— Se llama John Doe. ¿Le conoce?

—No personalmente, pero mi hija habla maravillas de él. Ayudó mucho a Alberto. De hecho, se está planteando la posibilidad de llevar a la más pequeñaja al mismo colegio.

— ¿También tiene problemas de control?

—Yo diría que Cristina controla demasiado bien su magia.

Darío sonrió. Doc algunas veces hablaba de brujitos como la hermana de Alberto. Después de sus últimas palabras, Darío no estaba muy seguro de qué parentesco unía a ese hombre con el amigo de Amelia, aunque suponía que sería el tío o algo así. En cualquier caso, le resultó curioso el caso de la tal Cristina. No era muy normal encontrar niños menores de siete años que fuesen capaces de controlar la magia, pero podían llegar a ser tan problemáticos como los más descontrolados.

—Estoy seguro de que en Toledo podrán ayudarla –Darío cogió de la mano a su hermana –Amelia, tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Jope, Darío!

—Venga.

—Espera un ratito. Sólo mientras me como el polo.

—Seguro que este señor tiene cosas que hacer. Vamos.

— ¡Jope!

Amelia era una niña cabezota y Darío temía que fuera a sufrir un berrinche en mitad de la calle, pero entonces el hombre volvió a hablar con suavidad.

—La verdad es que no tenemos prisa. Podemos esperar a que los niños se tomen los helados.

Darío iba a decir que no, que de verdad tenían que marcharse, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de su hermana no pudo hacer más que transigir. Suspirando, afirmó que sólo se quedarían mientras Amelia se comía el polo y después procedió a presentarse a aquel hombre. Se llamaba José Ignacio y la chica que lo acompañaba era Isabel.

* * *

><p>Cuando Caradoc Dearborn atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la tienda de su mujer, se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo por no haber cogido el coche esa mañana. Había venido desde Toledo volando en escoba y había tenido ocasión de observar desde el cielo todo el caos que se había originado en las calles madrileñas por causa de la visita del Papa. Había miles de peregrinos repartidos por la ciudad y moverse por el centro era casi una locura, así que Caradoc se felicitó internamente y descendió hasta el barrio mágico para comprobar que allí también había bastante magos y brujas de todo el mundo. En verano solían venir muchos turistas, pero Caradoc sospechaba que la mitad de ellos estaban allí por motivos religiosos. Sin embargo, uno podía pasear perfectamente por el Madrid mágico y el hombre se tomó su tiempo para ir a ver a Clara.<p>

En esas fechas, cuando el inicio del curso escolar se aproximaba, Clara tenía muchísimo follón en su tienda. Caradoc estaría de vacaciones hasta septiembre, así que aprovechaba para echarle una mano. Ese año tampoco habían podido irse de viaje a la playa como acostumbraba a hacer el común de los mortales pero a Caradoc no le importaba. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos pocos años antes que iba a terminar casado y con una hija no le habría creído. Clara había llegado a su vida cuando no la esperaba y el nacimiento de Amelia le había hecho inmensamente feliz. Caradoc sentía que era un hombre pleno y ya casi nunca se atormentaba pensando en cómo había huido de Inglaterra. Una parte del auror Dearborn se había reconciliado con su pasado durante la segunda guerra contra lord Voldemort, pero Caradoc aún se recordaba cómo había abandonado a sus amigos. Esa clase de pensamientos le asaltaban cada vez con menos frecuencia. Cuando ocurría, Caradoc simplemente miraba a su hija y se decía una y otra vez que había merecido la pena instalarse en España.

Clara lo recibió con una sonrisa. Se notaba bastante que estaba un poco agobiada con tanto trabajo, pero cuando despachó al último cliente y la tienda se quedó momentáneamente vacía, no dudó en acercarse a su marido para darle un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué tal va el día?

—Demasiado bien. No para de venir gente.

— ¿No te iba a ayudar Darío?

—Lo está haciendo. Se ha llevado a tu hija a dar una vuelta.

Caradoc sonrió. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser Amelia y supuso que Darío le estaba haciendo un gran favor a su madre.

—Hace bastante que se fueron. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos? Ricardo llamó hace un rato y dice que nos invita a comer, así que podríais iros para allá. A Amelia le gustará jugar en la piscina.

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas que te eche una mano?

—De verdad que no. Es mejor que te asegures de que ese par de dos no está haciendo de las suyas.

Caradoc asintió, le dio un nuevo beso a su mujer y volvió a enfrentarse al bullicio del exterior. Definitivamente muchos de los visitantes estaban allí para ver al Sumo Pontífice. A Caradoc esa visita le daba igual. Sus padres fueron judíos e intentaron que él también lo fuese, pero en Hogwarts se había ido olvidando de todas esas enseñanzas más por comodidad que por otra cosa y a esas alturas de su vida no tenía mucho interés por la religión. Cuando Clara le había preguntado si quería que bautizaran a Amelia, a él le había dado lo mismo y dudaba mucho que su actitud fuese a cambiar en breve.

* * *

><p>—Molly, querida. Hay helado con sabor a paella. ¿Cómo crees que será?<p>

La señora Weasley observó con curiosidad el helado de paella. Tenía cierto color amarillento y a la mujer le dio la sensación de que podía saber a algo parecido a la vainilla, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta de su marido. Audrey y Percy habían estado de vacaciones en Valencia una vez y les habían recomendado enérgicamente la paella. Molly ya le había echado un vistazo a la carta del hotel y sabía que los cocineros del Warlock podían preparar cinco tipos diferentes de paella. Personalmente sentía mucha curiosidad por probar aquel plato tan afamado incluso entre los magos ingleses más viajeros. Se hacía a base de arroz y podían añadírsele muchos otros ingredientes. La gente decía que estaba deliciosa, pero Molly no sabía que esperar de un helado de paella. Por suerte o por desgracia iba a averiguarlo muy pronto porque Arthur era un hombre valiente y no dudó en lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina. Apenas tres minutos después de su pregunta, y tras un pequeño problema a la hora de contar euros, Molly y Arthur Weasley terminaron sentándose en la terraza veraniega de la heladería con dos enormes copas de helado frente a ellos.

Aunque cada vez hacía más calor, Molly se encontraba bastante a gusto. El ambiente bullicioso del barrio mágico le recordaba en cierta forma a el Callejón Diagón y pronto se descubrió observando a la gente. Arthur estaba ocupado saboreando con extrañeza su helado de paella. Molly, que había optado por un sabor más clásico como era la fresa, se fijó en los dos niños que charlaban animadamente a un par de metros de distancia. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, pero se les veía tan entusiasmados que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que los helados se les estaban deshaciendo. Molly se acordó de la multitud de nietos que la esperaban en Inglaterra y se dijo que a todos les hubiera encantado estar allí. Eran una pandilla de niños la mar de osados y el que más y el que menos tenía cierta relación con lo muggle, en especial las hijas de Percy. A Molly seguían chocándole la forma de vestir de todos esos magos y brujas y la naturalidad con la que parecían manejar los cacharros muggles. De hecho, la mujer de la tienda donde se había comprando su nueva túnica de gala había estado haciendo quién sabía qué cosas con uno de esos ordenadores que tanto fascinaban a su nieta Lucy. Eran gentes extrañas los españoles.

Molly suponía que para cuando terminaran las vacaciones ya se habría acostumbrado a todo eso. Los problemas podrían venir por parte de Arthur, quien podría ser capaz de sugerir que se quedaran a vivir allí para siempre. Molly lo miró. Llevaba con él tantos años que casi había perdido la cuenta y sentía que sus sentimientos por él habían ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo. La pasión desenfrenada que los llevó a fugarse juntos para casarse se había ido convirtiendo en un profundo cariño y una confianza inquebrantable. El suyo era un amor sereno cargado de respeto y a Molly le horrorizaba la idea de separarse de él. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Fueron felices y sufrieron uno al lado del otro y lo único que la mujer quería era poder seguir envejeciendo con el bueno de Arthur.

Mientras observaba a esos dos brujitos parlanchines, Molly recordó aquel día en Hogwarts, junto después de que Arthur la besara por primera vez. De alguna manera, Gideon y Fabian se habían enterado de ello y habían ido en busca del pobre Arthur para, según sus propias palabras, partirle la cara. Sus hermanos siempre habían sido dos chalados demasiado protectores con ella y Molly estaba segura de que no hubieran dudado a la hora de darle una paliza a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a su hermanita. Pero Arthur no se había amedrentado. Les había dicho a esos dos idiotas que quería a Molly y que no pensaba dejarla y los legendarios gemelos Prewett habían hecho lo inesperado: adoptaron a Arthur como miembro de la familia.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde ese día, pero Arthur seguía junto a ella. Había estado allí cuando nacieron sus hijos, cuando murieron sus hermanos y cuando las penurias económicas les hacían desesperar porque apenas tenían algo con que alimentar a su numerosa prole. Juntos habían hecho malabares para llegar a fin de mes y juntos habían ido a pedir dinero a la tía Muriel cuando más desesperados estaban. Recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Fred cogidos de la mano y cogidos de la mano lo enterraron. Pasaron meses llorando la pérdida, pero poco a poco la fueron superando porque sus otros seis hijos se fueron casando y teniendo hijos y nunca les abandonaron. Molly, que consideraba que su vida había sido bastante normal, reconocía que por momentos se había vuelto turbulenta. Y todo por culpa de Ryddle y los malditos mortífagos.

Las dos guerras habían sido terribles, pero quizá la primera fue peor porque entonces sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños para defenderse y ella siempre fue consciente de que, si los mortífagos atacaban su casa, ella no podría hacer gran cosa por protegerles. Recordó a todos los que habían muerto y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ellos. Y entonces, vio como el niño parlanchín iba a saludar a un hombre y notó que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>A Darío siempre se le habían dado bien las pociones. Cuando terminó sus estudios de magia y empezó a plantearse qué hacer a continuación, ser pocionista entró en sus planes. Finalmente optó por emprender una carrera de economía porque lo que realmente quería hacer era ayudar a su padre con los negocios, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba leer algún libro sobre pociones. Sabía perfectamente del trabajo que hacían en Pociones Moltó y esa mañana estaba pasando un rato muy agradable hablando con José Ignacio. Antes de que el hombre le explicara lo importantes que eran las fases de la luna en la elaboración de determinadas pociones, había mencionado que su mujer había estado trabajando durante años para un periódico especializado en economía y que en esos momentos participaba en un afamado programa de radio. Darío, que lo más que leía era la prensa deportiva y que en la radio sólo escuchaba emisoras musicales, se dijo que tendría que empezar a mostrar un poco más de interés en esos asuntos porque después de todo su futuro estaba en juego. Seguramente a su padre no le importaría si no resultaba ser un economista sobresaliente, pero a Darío siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas bien. Solía decir que para hacer algo a medias era mejor no hacerlo y por eso ponía tanto empeño en ser el mejor.<p>

En un par de semanas se marcharía a Coimbra. Aunque podría haberse quedado en Madrid, trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, había decidido marcharse a Portugal. Quería aprender un nuevo idioma, conocer nueva gente y, además, había conseguido colocarse en Gringotts, cuya sede portuguesa estaba precisamente en Coimbra. Darío se sentía tan a gusto allí que a veces tenía que recordarse que tenía familia y amigos esperándole en casa. Además, pensaba marcharse a Londres durante el verano siguiente. En teoría debería haberse ido ese año, pero las cosas se le habían complicado un poco y tuvo que renunciar al viaje. El inglés era una auténtica cruz para él. Por más que Caradoc intentara metérselo en la cabeza, Darío no lo terminaba de manejar. Suponía que pasar un par de meses en Inglaterra, rodeado todo el rato de nativos angloparlantes le inspiraría un poco a la hora de aprender. Le daba envidia que Amelia pudiera manejar con tanta facilidad ambos idiomas.

Darío se fijó en su hermana. El polo que le había comprado estaba prácticamente deshecho y no quería ni imaginarse lo pegajosa que debía tener la mano, pero a la niña no le importaba. No dejaba de hablar con Alberto, que en ese momento le hablaba sobre el montón de cosas maravillosas que podía hacer Pufo, su puffskein. De esa no pasaría. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Amelia tendría su nueva mascota en casa.

No tardó en volver a mirar a José Ignacio. Era un hombre muy interesante y Darío fue a hacerle una nueva pregunta cuando vio llegar a Caradoc. Alberto fue el primero en reaccionar ante su presencia.

— ¡Profesor Doe!

— ¡Hombre, Alberto!

A pesar de todos los años que llevaba en España, Doc aún tenía cierto acento que no era fácil disimular. Saludó con evidente alegría a su joven alumno y luego se acercó a Darío para ser presentado a José Ignacio y, ahora Darío lo sabía, su nieta Isabel. La chica seguía mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando, aunque se notaba un poco más relajada en su presencia. No había hablado demasiado y José Ignacio se había comportado como si dicho silencio le extrañara un poco.

Doc no tardó demasiado en introducirse en la conversación. Habló durante unos minutos con José Ignacio sobre el colegio de Toledo, pero entonces el hombre miró su reloj y anunció que ahora sí que tenían que irse. Darío se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando durante casi una hora y, aunque los niños protestaron, el hombre consiguió marcharse con sus dos nietos. Isabel le echó un último vistazo a Darío antes de irse y el chico no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella se puso aún más roja y Darío agitó la cabeza. ¡Oh, las chicas podían ser encantadoras!

—Amelia. ¿Qué te dije ayer de los helados?

Caradoc no había esperado ni una milésima de segundo para regañar a su hija. Amelia miró con lástima su polo casi inexistente y lamentó no haberlo disfrutado un poco más, pero es que se lo pasó en grande hablando con Alberto. El niño le caía genial y la última vez que se habían visto fue durante los campamentos de verano, aunque entonces no pudieron jugar mucho juntos.

—Se lo he comprado yo –Darío intervino fingiendo una inocencia que Doc no iba a creerse ni en un millón de años— Mamá dijo que nada de cucuruchos, pero no mencionó los polos.

Vio como Caradoc apretaba los dientes. Debía estar acordándose de Ricardo Vallejo en ese momento y a Darío le pareció que su expresión era muy cómica. Pensó que también iba a echarle la bulla a él, pero en lugar de eso se agachó frente a Amelia, sacó la varita y procedió a desvanecer lo que quedaba de polo y a limpiarle las manos. Mientras hacía todo eso le recordaba lo importante que era cumplir con los castigos y un eterno _blablablá_ que ni siquiera la niña escuchaba del todo. Darío pensó que la perorata se prolongaría durante horas, pero entonces una mujer se acercó a ellos y le habló directamente a Caradoc.

Para desgracia de Darío, lo hizo en inglés.

* * *

><p>Caradoc quería a Darío. Lo había conocido cuando solo tenía cinco años y lo había visto crecer y convertirse en el hombre que era a esas alturas, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio. Nadie podía negarle que era un digno hijo de su padre y en más de una ocasión le había reprochado a Ricardo que estuviera inculcándole al chico ciertos comportamientos. Por lo general Darío era un chico bastante normal, pero en ocasiones se convertía en una terrible influencia para la pobre Amelia. Y definitivamente la niña no necesitaba que nadie influyera negativamente en ella porque ya era bastante capaz de armar un desastre sin la ayuda de nadie.<p>

Esa mañana le molestó descubrir que Darío le había comprado un polo a su hija. No le gustaba que nadie minara su autoridad y pensaba mantener una larga charla con el chico en cuanto estuvieran a solas, pero entonces esa mujer se acercó a él y su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Disculpe. ¿Nos conocemos?

Hacía años que nadie le hablaba directamente en inglés, pero eso no fue lo que más le sobresaltó. Habían pasado décadas y ella había cambiado, pero no cabía duda de que esa bruja madura, rechoncha y pelirroja era Molly Prewett, la hermana menor de los que un día fueran amigos suyos, Gideon y Fabian.

Caradoc miró hacia atrás casi por instinto. Durante un segundo quiso salir corriendo, pero Darío y Amelia estaban allí y ambos tenían los ojos clavados en Molly. Caradoc no se esperaba aquel encuentro, no después de tanto tiempo. Había evitado viajar a Inglaterra durante décadas precisamente para no arriesgarse a cruzarse por la calle con algún conocido y allí estaba Molly, en pleno corazón del Madrid mágico, mirándolo como si no pudiera creerse que él, Caradoc Dearborn, el amigo hijo de muggles de sus hermanos mayores estuviera frente a sus ojos. Vivo.

En apenas un segundo, por la mente de Caradoc pasaron todas las posibles consecuencias que ese encuentro podría tener. Cuando Molly volviera a Inglaterra le contaría a todo el mundo que lo había visto y entonces sabrían que había sido un cobarde. Incluso era posible que dejar que todos pensaran que estaba muerto fuera un delito y podría terminar en Azkaban. Y Caradoc realmente no quería que pasara nada de eso, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias: hacerse el tonto. Por suerte para él siempre había sido muy bueno disimulando sus emociones, así que nadie notó lo turbado que se sentía.

—No lo creo –Dijo simplemente, cogiendo de la mano a Amelia y viendo como Molly fruncía el ceño no demasiado convencida con su respuesta.

—Disculpe. Creí que era…

Caradoc hizo un gesto como para quitarle hierro al asunto y Molly retrocedió y volvió a la mesa que había estado ocupando anteriormente. Cuando el brujo emprendió el camino de regreso a la tienda de Clara, sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

— ¿Quién era esa, papá?

—Una señora que me ha confundido con otra persona.

Amelia se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero Darío lo miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Con quién te ha confundido?

—No lo sé. Tendré un rostro bastante común.

—Ya.

Caradoc supo que el chico no estaba en absoluto convencido y esperaba que no fuera a irles con el cuento a su madre o a Ricardo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que cualquiera de los dos le sometiera a un interrogatorio sobre la identidad de la pelirroja inglesa. Porque ese tema iba a quedar así. No pensaba dejar que nadie le convenciera de que debía volver para hablar con ella. No quería que el pasado volviera a formar parte de su vida y no le importaba si alguien le acusaba de no afrontar las cosas como un hombre. Sólo quería vivir en paz y seguir luchando para olvidarse que una vez fue el auror inglés Caradoc Dearborn. Hacía mucho de eso y lo mejor era dejar el pasado atrás.

* * *

><p>Molly volvió a su sitio sintiéndose bastante confundida. Hubiera jurado que ese hombre era Caradoc Dearborn, el amigo de sus hermanos, pero obviamente estaba equivocada. Dearborn había sido asesinado por los mortífagos muchos años atrás y ese hombre no había dado muestra alguna de conocerla.<p>

— ¿Ocurre algo, querida? –Preguntó Arthur, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—Nada. He confundido a ese hombre con otra persona.

Arthur asintió y se llevó a la boca un poco más de helado de paella. Entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Es un sabor bastante extraño, pero no pienso repetir. Prefiero el chocolate.

Molly sonrió. A Arthur le gustaba experimentar, pero siempre volvía a hacer las mismas cosas de siempre. Molly probó un poco del exótico helado de paella y se dijo que su marido hacía bien en elegir el chocolate. Lo mejor era ir a lo seguro porque uno luego metía la pata y se sentía estúpido.

Retomando su propio helado de fresa, Molly estuvo segura de que aquellas iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Y no porque fueran las únicas, sino porque eran las primeras de muchas más.

**FIN**


End file.
